Timpani, also known as kettledrums, are large musical instruments in the percussion family. Many musical pieces may be written to include the timpani because of the distinctive sound that the timpani provides. However, the conventional acoustic timpani may have limitations. In particular, a conventional acoustic timpani may be somewhat limited in mobility. For example, due to the relatively large size, the timpani may be bulky and difficult to transport. In addition, due to the large size, a relatively large amount of space is needed in order to accommodate a full set of timpani. Additionally, a set of conventional acoustic timpani may be expensive and may be unaffordable for many musicians to own.